


Bets

by AmethystUnarmed



Series: FAHC in Movie Tropes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arguing, Crew Dynamics, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, a thing happens + two people exchanging money in the back, based on a movie trope, jeremy just happens to be in the room, ryan and ray are sorting shit out, team nice dynamite is mostly a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: Prompt: a thing happens + two people exchanging money in the backJeremy just wanted to sit in the living room, goddammit.





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post http://amethystunarmed.tumblr.com/post/164236339489/librarian-amy-scanlan-susiephone

Suffice to say, tensions were high in Geoff’s penthouse.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!” 

Jeremy cringed at the volume. No matter how long he had been in the Fakes, he still hadn’t managed to get used to all the shouting. Jack told him it was how they showed love, but...

“My job, something you should try accomplishing for once.”

“I’M FUCKING SORRY?”

He had his doubts sometimes.

Ryan and Ray were fighting again. It was happening more and more frequently (and publicly) after the crew heists. The two were standing toe to toe in the living room, neither budging an inch. Ray was red-faced and panting, angrily glaring up at the taller man, while Ryan, despite the bruise across his cheekbone and the facepaint marred by sweat, looked completely put together. Only the tense line shadowed above his brow showed any frustration. (Jeremy briefly marveled at that, knowing the Vagabond so intimately that he could see through the merc’s projected cool, but decided now wasn’t the time.)

“If you had taken the shot, I wouldn’t have had to-”

“The only shot I had was through your head, and you know that!” Ray huffed, but Ryan continued as if he hadn’t spoken. 

“-move to more drastic measures.”

“Drastic! You ran past a bomb seconds from explosion!”

“I lured the cops into the blast zone! And it worked!”

“The shock wave threw you thirty feet!” 

“And it looked awesome, I’m sure,” Ryan leered, sparking a growl from Ray.

“You stupid, arrogant, narcissistic piece of shit!” Ray screamed, before reaching forward and locking his hands into Ryan’s leather jacket, and pulling the other man into a kiss.

Jeremy could feel himself turning bright red. Arguing, he could deal with. This... This was a whole ‘nother animal. Unfortunately, Ryan and Ray’s makeout session was blocking the exit. He scooted to the left armrest as quietly as he could...

Only to witness a pouting Gavin counting hundreds beside an open-palmed Michael. The demolition expert smirked as Gavin handed over the cash, before winking at Jeremy and taking off, Gavin sulking behind him.

_ Those assholes didn’t even bother to warn me! _ Jeremy thought as he buried his head into the couch cushions, trying to block out the sounds he knew would scar him for months. 


End file.
